


Chosen Family

by hazelandglasz



Series: Tumblr Glee Ficlets [69]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fluff and Humor, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: Prompt: I saw this post that said "one time i was complaining about my shitty parents to a friend and he got frustrated and said “i’m gonna be your dad now. and your mom. you’re… dom. WAIT SHIT NO” and was wondering if you could write a Klaine AU with it, cause you're my favorite writer and it'd be amaaaazing
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Tumblr Glee Ficlets [69]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1505567
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Chosen Family

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Original Songs didn’t happen (sob) and they never dated but they stayed close and went to New York together because none of that Junior nonsense, dammit

Living with Blaine is even better than sharing a dorm at Dalton, Kurt muses as they sit  [ upside down ](https://previews.123rf.com/images/nyul/nyul1002/nyul100200310/6373955-teenage-girls-sitting-upside-down-on-sofa-reading-books-.jpg) on the couch at 2 AM on a Friday, passing back and forth a pint of ice cream and telling each other things they can’t say during the day.

Their fears, their hopes, their random thoughts that make no sense at all and throw them into loops of giggle fits.

The only subject Kurt keeps completely out of their tradition is their romantic life.

Years have passed, but if anything, getting closer to Blaine has only increased his crush on the Warbler. And he may want to be a good friend, but Kurt doesn’t need a repeat of the Gap Attack, thank you very much.

He doesn’t need to hear about Blaine’s crushes or, God help him, his conquests.

Though, he has to admit, if Blaine has a romantic life to speak of, he’s remarkably discreet about it.

Blaine sighs, sticking his spoon in his mouth and handing the pint to Kurt. “My parents would be horrified to see us right now.”

“Hm? Why is that?”

Blaine turns his head to look at Kurt with the sad smile he often gets when the subject of his parents comes up.

“Oh, well. Ice cream for dinner. Two gay men living together. Not doing something considered productive. Studying to be a saltimbanque. Take your pick,” he concludes, shrugging as best he can given their position.

It’s not the first time Blaine has talked about how his parents are often—nay,  _ always _ negative about him and his life and his choices, but it’s the first time that he sees his best friend trying to act so blasé about it.

Somehow, that is worse for Kurt than when Blaine shows his sadness at the situation.

“Fuck them,” he says, angrier than he has ever been on Blaine’s behalf. “You know what,” he adds, reaching to grip Blaine’s shoulder. “From now on, I’ll be your dad.” He pauses, considering everything he knows about Blaine. “ _ And _ your mom. I’ll be…” He searches for the word, a good combination of both words would work. “I’ll be your dom.”

Blaine lets out a small hiccup sound and Kurt scrambles to stand, away from the couch as his words register.

“Wait.”

“My what?”

“Shit. No. I didn’t mean—”

“My  _ dom _ ?” Blaine repeats, rolling to the side to sit up properly, a smile slowly stretching his lips.

“Eurgh, no, stop, you know I didn’t mean…”

Blaine scoots closer to where Kurt stands nervously. “Is there something you need to tell me?”

Kurt scoffs and looks away.

_ Yes _ , he thinks angrily,  _ I would love to be anything for you, anything more than your best friend, to be that person you go to when you seek comfort and love and if that involves telling you to love yourself as much as I love you and, maybe, yes, tying you up every now and then, well… _

“Kurt?”

Kurt stubbornly keeps his eyes on the opposing wall, wrapping his arms around himself.

He can hear Blaine standing up, the couch groaning as he moves. “Kurt, I was joking. But, um…” Blaine reaches to brush his fingers against Kurt’s shoulder. The movement may be soft, but Kurt goes with it as if it were strong enough to pull the Earth. “...Maybe we need to have a conversation I have postponed for a long time.”

Kurt frowns. “A conversation  _ you  _ have postponed? Is there something  _ you _ need to tell me?”

Blaine blushes, but he clenches his jaw in a way that is familiar for Kurt. It’s Blaine’s “I have made up my mind and I’m going through with it, damn the consequences” face. “I do.”

Kurt blindly reaches for his chair to sit down, before gesturing for Blaine to go on.

Blaine sits on the coffee table in front of Kurt and hesitantly reaches for Kurt’s hand.

“Now, before I go and tell you what I need to tell you, a quick clarification: I do not have fantasies about us in a BDSM relationship.”

“Thank you for the disclaimer.”

“You’re welcome. That being said…”

Blaine pauses, looking down at their joined hands for a long time. From Kurt’s point of view, it lasts a lifetime.

“Yes?” he says softly, rubbing his thumb comfortingly against Blaine’s hand.

Blaine looks up, and his eyes are shining. “That being said,” he repeats, “I have been thinking about us. In a—a—in a relationship.”

Kurt’s heart is beating in his ears, almost drowning the words he never thought he would hear tumbling from Blaine’s mouth.

“Kurt, there is a… a… a moment, when you say to yourself, oh.” His hand tightens around Kurt’s. “There you are.”

_ Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmy… _

“I’ve been looking for you forever.”

_ Now hold on just one damn minute _ .

“But we’ve known each other for five years!” Kurt exclaims, not letting go of Blaine’s hand. “If you’ve been looking for, for me forever, newsflash, I was right here all along!”

Blaine winces. “I know. I was a coward, Kurt. I didn’t want to risk what we had. What if we broke up? What if I really was lousy at romance? What if your feelings for me were just some sort of hero-worship that would quickly fade away once you realized I was just…,” Blaine uses his free hand to gesture at himself, “me? And what if that wasn’t enough?”

“Oh, Blaine,” Kurt whispers, reaching to cup Blaine’s cheek.

“So I stomped on the idea of telling you how I felt, and I thought I could settle to being your best friend.”

“Umph.”

“And I really thought that time would, you know, put a lid on those feelings.”

“But it didn’t,” Kurt completes for him, familiar with how ‘well’ that tactic worked.

“But it didn’t.” Blaine smiles. “Does this mean that…”

“My turn, if you don’t mind,” Kurt says, covering their joined hands. “Living with you has only made me fall more in love with you, Blaine.” And boy is he proud for not faltering over the L word. “And that silly notion you have about not being enough? I’m going to do my best to eradicate it.” He pauses, scooting closer to the edge of his seat until his knees knock against Blaine’s. “If you’ll let me.” 

Kurt reaches to make Blaine look at him. “Because you are wonderful, Blaine, and remarkable, and I—I like you very much, Blaine Anderson, just as you are.”

Blaine laughs wetly before wiping his eyes, just as his hold on Kurt’s hand tightens. “Oh, Kurt. You move me, Kurt, make me want to be a better man, a man worthy of your amazing everything. If I’ll let you? Please,” he adds with a scoff, before leaning forward, pressing a light yet firm kiss to Kurt’s lips.

Kurt takes a deep breath, deepening the kiss and reaching once again for Blaine’s cheek to tilt his head to the side, allowing him the room he needs to change that soft kiss to a mind-blowing one.

Blaine lets out a low sound, somewhere between a moan and a whine as he responds to the new energy of their kiss. The sound does more to light a fire in Kurt’s veins than anything else, even as intoxicating as the feel of Blaine may be.

They pull apart with a wet sound, both trying to find their breath, but reluctant to let go of each other.

“We should, um.”

“Yeah, we should,” Kurt says breathlessly before pulling Blaine back for another kiss, until they topple off the chair.


End file.
